Candy Factory
levels Level 11 Level 11 Level 13 Level 15 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 (unofficial) (formerly) | released = | difficulty = Very Easy }} Story New form, Web Before episode: Tiffi sees that Roberta, the robot has malfunctioned. After episode: Tiffi activates the soda machine so that it pours soda into Roberta, Roberta then jumps in satisfaction but a tiny propeller on its body spins too quickly until it flies off and hits the soda machine, causing its glass container to break, thus leaking out soda. Old form and mobile Before episode: Tiffi sees that Roberta has malfunctioned. After episode: Tiffi opens a machine which produces candies, Roberta eats candy and he thanks Tiffi. New things Level types *'Ingredients levels' ( ) are introduced in level 11. (Brief Description: Ingredients are special candies that need to be collected at little green arrows on the board.) *'Timed levels' used to be introduced, until they were removed from the game. Elements *'Double jelly' is introduced in level 18. (Brief Description: Double jelly is a type of jelly which requires two matches to clear.) *Ingredients are introduced, along with their respective level type. *Teleporters are unofficially introduced in level 13, due to redesigning. Boosters *Colour bomb at level 13 *Coconut wheel at level 15 *Free Switch at level 19 Others *Four-coloured levels are introduced in level 15. Levels Being a 'tutorial' episode, Candy Factory is a very easy episode as nearly all levels are rated very easy; the only (slightly) tricky level is . It is only slightly harder than the previous episode, Candy Town. Gallery Story (new)= Candy Factory new opening scene 2019.JPG|Bzzt..must..have..candy Candy Factory new opening scene 2019 part 2.JPG|I think it's trying to tell me something Candy Factory ending 2019.JPG|Bzzt..need..candy..bzzt Candy Factory ending 2019.JPG|Oh wow! I feel much better! |-| Story (old, dialogue-free version)= An_immobile machine in candy factory.png|An immobile machine? I know what to do to the machine.png|I know what to do to the machine I am operating the soda machine.png|Tiffi is operating the soda machine The machine is filled with soda.png|The robot is filled with soda The machine is functional.png|Yay! I am functional! The machine is becoming berserk.png|I am going crazy! The glass is cracked by the handle.png|The soda machine is cracked The factory and exterior are filled with soda.png|The exterior is filled with soda Candy Factory-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Candy Factory-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Story (web)= An immobile machine.png|Old story of the episode (before) - 1 Need more candy.png|Old story of the episode (before) - 2 I need more candy.png|Old story of the episode (before) - 3 Starting up.png|Old story of the episode (before) - 4 Awesome.png|Old story of the episode (after) - 1 Thanks for starting me up.png|Old story of the episode (after) - 2 Now it is turn to help you.png|Old story of the episode (after) - 3 |-| Levels= Level 11 Reality.png|Level 11 - |link=Level 11 Level 12 V3 HTML5.png|Level 12 - |link=Level 12 Level 13 V5 HTML5.png|Level 13 - |link=Level 13 Level 14 V4 HTML5.png|Level 14 - |link=Level 14 Level 15 V2 HTML5.png|Level 15 - |link=Level 15 Level 16 V3 HTML5.png|Level 16 - |link=Level 16 Level 17 V3 HTML5.png|Level 17 - |link=Level 17 Level 18 V4 HTML5.png|Level 18 - |link=Level 18 Level 19 V4 HTML5.png|Level 19 - |link=Level 19 Level 20 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 20 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 20 Level 20 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 20 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 20 |-| Champion title= Candy Factory Master.png|Champion title|link=Candy Factory Master |-| Mobile= Candy Factory animated.gif|The animation of Candy Factory. ep.002.png|Old HTML5 Mobile Map |-| Sugar Drop= Sugar Drops! - win boosters making cascades! goal reached.png|Candy Factory background in Sugar Drop Feature (Facebook) 1st reward for collecting sugar drops in progress.png|(Mobile devices) |-| Icon= Candyfactory.png|Episode icon (old) Trivia *This and Candy Town are the only episodes with a champion title containing its full name in it. *This, along with Candy Town are the only episodes to introduce 2 level types at the same time. (before timed levels were removed) *This is the only episode to begin on a prime-numbered level. *This episode shares its first word with Candy Town. *Along with Candy Town, these two episodes are the only episodes in Reality which have 10 levels. *The new background of this episode is a reference to Candy Crush Soda Saga's episode . Both episodes have jars with soda and soda bottles and liquorice strings strewn throughout. **Unlike Candy Town in both games, the Candy Factory is not a tutorial episode; it is actually the 14th episode of the game. The character is the . It is also a hard episode. **However, the robot appears in the next episode, . **During the intro of this episode, Tiffi is drinking soda. *This is the first episode to have ingredient levels. *With the new update, the dialogue is removed. This is one of the few episodes to have no dialogue before Glazed Grove. *It's the only episode along with Candy Calaboose that has changed its intro. However, for this episode, the change only applies to web version. *The background of the episode is shown when you play Sugar Drop Feature. *This is the second episode in Reality that doesn't need tickets to go on to the next episode. This is one of only three episodes before the 64th episode which do not need tickets to access the next episode. *According to the splash text, there is a giant Candy Factory which has produced every piece of candy in the Candy Kingdom. However, it's unknown whether the two factories are the same one. *This is one of the episodes where no characters appear on the background of mobile version. Category:Episodes with Roberta Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Candy-themed episodes Category:Factory-based episodes